Kimchi!
by monani
Summary: Tenchi and Ryouko get together
1. Default Chapter

Ryoko & Tenchi Finally Together

Kimchee!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki or 'Daughter of Darkness'. I only own this piece of work. 

AN: Review and blah, blah, blah.

"Tenchiii," cried Ryoko. "Where are you??"

Tenchi sneezed. _Great_, he thought. _Now Ryoko will find me. _ Tenchi grimaced as Ryoko put her arms around his neck. He hated being Ryoko's pawn of love. He never, NEVER, had time alone. Tenchi gently took Ryoko's arms off of him.

"Ryoko, please stop bothering me. I have to take care of baby Mayuka," Tenchi said. 

"But Tenchi, I want to be around you," Ryoko cooed.

"Fine, you can stay but don't get in my way."

"Alright," Ryoko said happily.

Mayuka started crying loudly. Tenchi quickly picked her up and started to hum about the sea and the animals in it, the one his mother used to sing to him. Tenchi put the baby back in her crib and tucked her in.

"Dinner's ready," Sasami shouted.

Everyone came out of his or her room; Kiyone and Mihoshi from the livingroom, Nobuyuki from his office, Princess Ayeka from her bedroom, Washu from her lab, and Ryoko and Tenchi from Mayuka's room. 

"I'll go get Grandpa," said Tenchi.

" I'll go with you Tenchi," Ryoko said seductively. 

"Oh no you don't Miss Ryoko," yelled Ayeka. Ayeka grabbed Ryoko's arm before she could get out the door. Ayeka dragged Ryoko to the table.

"Ayeka," Ryoko said teasingly, "Why did you drag me away from Tenchi?"

Ayeka did NOT have time for this. She was very hungry as it was and she didn't want some 'She-Devil' ruining her appetite. 

As they sat down, Sasami brought out the delicious, mouth-watering, dish. Everyone, including herself started to gulp down the food. Sasami suddenly realized that Tenchi and Yosho weren't at the table. Sasami was about to ask where Tenchi and his grandfather could be, but the two walked in.

"What took you sooooo long to get back Tenchi?" Ryoko asked as she teleported onto Tenchi.

"Get off of me Ryoko!!!!" Tenchi yelled.

Ryoko playfully held onto him. Ayeka started to get up but stopped because everyone started to laugh at her. She had no idea what was wrong.

"What? What's wrong?" Ayeka asked.

"Princess… You have soy sauce ALL over your clothes." Retorted Ryoko. Ryoko burst out laughing. 

Ayeka started turning a deep, deep red. She ran to her room to change. 

"Ryoko, you didn't have to put it so bluntly," Tenchi said.

"What would you have done?" Ryoko asked.

Tenchi started to blush. "I guess I would've said the same thing."

Ayeka came out of her room dressed in a casual outfit. Everyone began eating as the princess sat down. Ayeka also finished her plate.

Suddenly a cry came out. Tenchi started to go up the stairs but Ryoko quickly teleported to Mayuka's room. Downstairs everyone heard the baby be quieted by a song about space and stars and such. Everyone looked entranced by the song. When Ryoko finally came down the stairs she was shocked to be stared at.

"Ryoko, where did you learn how to sing like that? It sounded beautiful," Mihoshi complemented still staring at the former space pirate. She didn't think space pirates knew how to sing.

"I was about to ask the same thing, but not complement the same thing," Ayeka said.

"I didn't know Galaxy Police officers had such good taste in music," replied Ryoko blushing. "But I did know that stuck up Jurian princesses named Ayeka didn't have good taste in music." She stuck her tongue out at the princess.

Ayeka was about to lunge at Ryoko but Yosho stopped her. "Sister, I received a message stating that Father would like to talk to you, and you only. The message said that you must leave in two days."

"When did you receive this message," Ayeka asked.

"About an hour ago."

"What does Father want?"

"The message didn't say."

"Oh…I see.." 

Ayeka suddenly realized everyone was listening to Yosho and her conversation. She also noticed Ryoko was very engrossed in it. It seemed like she was very, VERY happy to know that Ayeka would have to go away.

"Yosho, I do not wish to leave Lord Tenchi's side," Ayeka said firmly.

"Father said it is very urgent," replied her half brother.

"Can you send a message telling Father I will be back home as soon as I can?"

"I will."

When everyone realized the conversation was over they went to do their own thing. Nobuyuki went back to work, Kiyone and Mihoshi went to watch t.v, Washu to her lab, Yosho to the shrine, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki to the kitchen, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi still at the table. 

"So Tenchi…would you like to go to the onsen with me?" inquired Ryoko.

"No he would not Miss Ryoko!!!" yelled Ayeka. 

"Tenchi can speak for himself can't he or does he need a little Ms. Priss to talk for him?"

"Well, that's what he was going to say. Weren't you Tenchi?"

"Actually, I was going to tell Ryoko that I needed to some work," Tenchi replied. Tenchi left as soon as he stopped talking.

"Hehehe. I knew Tenchi could speak for himself," taunted Ryoko.

Ayeka was already red from embarrassment, but now she was red from anger. "How dare you Miss Ryoko?! You embarrass me in front of my Tenchi…"

"YOUR Tenchi!!!!," interrupted Ryoko. "I knew him ever since he was but a little baby! You come here all high and mighty when you are definitely not! Good.."

"High and mighty!? How dare you say that to the First Crown Princess of Jurai?! Good night Miss Ryoko! I plan to leave in the morning."

_Good, now I'll be able to spend time with Tenchi_ thought Ryoko. Ryoko again felt stares and looked around. Almost everyone heard the argument. Ryoko was too angry to be ashamed. She quickly teleported to Mayuka's room. The baby was fast asleep.

Around 10:00p.m everyone went to their rooms to sleep. Ayeka didn't sleep because she packing all of her things. She didn't know how long she would be on Jurai. Ayeka hoped not to long because she might forget about Tenchi. She suddenly fell asleep dreaming about a wedding day……


	2. chapter two

CHAPTER TWO:

CHAPTER TWO:

In the morning everyone waited outside while the spaceship came. The Juraian ship finally arrived after two hours. Azaka and Kamidake took Ayeka's belongings into the ship. Kiyone, Sasami, and Mihoshi were crying while Ayeka was getting ready to leave. Kiyone was crying because her newfound friend was leaving. Sasami was crying because her sister was leaving and Mihoshi was crying because she always does. Nobuyuki, Yosho, Tenchi, Washu, Ryo-Oki, Mayuka, and Ryoko were all waving.

"Ayeka, do you have to leave so soon?" cried Sasami.

"Yes, Father said it was very urgent," Ayeka said.

"Well good bye then," Sasami gave her sister one last hug.

"Good bye everyone," Ayeka said sadly.

Everyone said good bye and Ayeka got aboard the ship. They waited until the spacecraft was out of sight to do their own business. Kiyone got a call from headquarters saying she and Mihoshi were needed there. They said good bye to everyone and left.

When Nobuyuki, Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, Mayuka, and Ryo-Ohki got into the house the phone rang. Tenchi answered it and the caller asked for Nobuyuki. After he was done talking, he said he had to go to work. The only ones left were Sasami, Ryoko, Tenchi, Mayuka, Ryo-Ohki, and Washu.

Sasami and Ryo-Ohki left to do house work and Washu took Mayuka into the lab with her. Ryoko and Tenchi were left alone awkwardly. Tenchi broke the silence. "Would you like to go to the city Ryoko? Seeing there isn't anything to do here."

"Okay. What should we do there?"

"I guess go with the flow as things progress."

"Alright."

Tenchi left a note on the table to tell where he and Ryoko were going. The two went to the bus stop and waited for the bus. While they waited, Tenchi read and Ryoko practiced her sword fighting. The bus came after ten minutes. 

The two got on the bus and sat in the back. There were many people on the bus going to the city. Ryoko sat next to a big smelly guy and Tenchi sat by a very unattractive woman who had rotten teeth and kept looking at him.

Ryoko and Tenchi didn't talk to each other along the way. To make matters worse there was already a silence on the bus, which usually isn't the case. Tenchi was about to comment on Ryoko's outfit but didn't because the bus already made it to the city.

As the bus stopped, all the people scrambled out the door. Tenchi was pushed along the way so he couldn't help Ryoko out of the bus. It was about to pull away but Ryoko finally made it out the door just in time. She would of teleported out instead but didn't want to seem suspicious out in public.

"Are you okay Ryoko? You look a little rattled," Tenchi asked.

_So he does care about me_. Ryoko smiled to herself. _Or is that something he usually does?_ Ryoko got confused. "I'm fine," she said frowning.

"Let's go to the mall," Tenchi said, "I need a new shirt anyway."

"Great! I need to get some supplies for a project I'm doing."

"What sort of project are you doing?"

"I can't tell you," Ryoko said teasingly. She loved teasing Tenchi because of the way he looked when he was teased.

"Could you give me a little hint?" They started walking towards the mall.

"Nope. It's a surprise. Oops that shouldn't have come out. Bad, bad mouth," Ryoko scolded her mouth and Tenchi surprised her by laughing. Ryoko loved to hear her love laugh. It could lift her spirits when she was down.

"There's the mall," Tenchi said even though Ryoko could perfectly see it. They walked together into the mall towards the men's department.

Back at the Masaki house…….

"Tenchi!" Sasami shouted, "I need your help!" Sasami heard no response. She looked all over the house and came back to the dining room. Sasami saw a piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and read it. The note said, 'To: Anyone who finds this. Ryoko and I went to the city. We'll be back in a few hours so don't worry about us. *Tenchi*'

_Great_ thought Sasami_I have no one to help me with the huge package that just came in._ Sasami realized that Washu was currently in the house.

"Washu, could you help me?" Sasami called from the door of the lab.

"You asked the right person," announced Washu when she came out. "What is it that you need?" She followed Sasami to the front door.

"This package just came and I need to put it in Ryoko's room."

"Hmm…. Interesting."

"What?"

"Oh, I just thought it strange for Ryoko to get a package when we know no other earthlings other than Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Taro."

"It looks heavy. How should we put it in her room?"

"By taking all the elements out."

"The box says, 'Do Not Open Until I Get Home ~Ryoko~.' I don't think Ryoko would like it we opened her package."

"How would she know? You won't tell her. I won't tell her. Ryo-Ohki and Mayuka can't talk."

"What if Ryoko knows that this package was supposed to come? She could look through Ryo-Ohki's memory through the mental link. Or she could she just up and ask Ryo-Ohki if she had seen a package come to the house through the mental link."

"Oh, your right. What should we do then?"

As Washu and Sasami pondered about what to do, Tenchi and Ryoko look for clothes.

"What do you think about this shirt?" Tenchi asked.

"Too green. Yuck!" replied Ryoko.

"Your right!" Tenchi said while laughing. "Now how about this one?" It was a white T-shirt with a male lion head printed on it.

"Perfect. Go try it on. I'll wait here."

Tenchi came out of the dressing room to show Ryoko. "It's a bit too tight," Tenchi said.

"Like I said its perfect. It shows your muscles." Ryoko moved toward Tenchi and put her arms around him. "You look very sexy."

All of a sudden a classmate from school ran into Tenchi. It was Katsuchan. "So Tenchi getting sweet with the ladies," he said jokingly.

Tenchi started blushing. "No this isn't what it looks like!"

"Come on Tenchi. No need to hide our love," Ryoko said. "I'm Ryoko. Who are you?"

"I'm Katsuchan. Are you two going out?" Katsuchan answered.

"No!" Tenchi yelled.

"Well then. Can I go out with Ryoko if she's single? She's very attractive."

"No!"

"But you said you weren't dating."

Tenchi was turning red. "Well I mean, you know…"

"Actually no I don't." Katsuchan said blinking.

"Well I have to go change," Tenchi said as he left to the dressing room.

Katsuchan had a confused look on his face. He decided to forget about it. Just as Tenchi got out Katsuchan left to go elsewhere.

Tenchi kept the shirt he had and went to the cash register to buy it. "That would be Y 14.95 Sir," the cashier said happily. Tenchi took out Y 15.00 and handed it over. Tenchi received five cents back.

Ryoko and Tenchi left to go to the Women's Department. Ryoko was looking for four gowns. One for herself, one for Sasami, and one for either Washu-san or Washu-chan. Ryoko found the perfect one for herself. It was a red gown that was sleeve-less, V-cut neck, and had a trail.

The ones for Washu were also perfect. The one for Washu-san was a dark green gown that had spaghetti straps and was a little tight fitting but slowly got loose nearing the bottom. The one for Washu-chan was light green; spaghetti strapped, and went all the way down to the ankles.

Ryoko had a hard time looking for the right dress for Sasami. Soon enough Ryoko found it. The gown was light pink, short-sleeved, and went down to the knees.

After Ryoko picked out the correct sizes she went to buy them.

No one knew that Ryoko worked except for Yosho who helped her. Whenever everyone was doing something Ryoko went to clean houses. She saved at least Y 2,000. It was hard because she wanted to buy sake but Yosho held the money until it was the right time.

Now was the right time. The gowns cost Y 150 each. Ryoko had money left over so she and Tenchi went to toy store.

"Where did you get all that money?" Tenchi asked.

"I cleaned houses when everyone else had something to do," Ryoko answered.

"How did you save the money? I would expect you to have spent it on sake."

"Your grandfather helped me by hiding it somewhere where I couldn't find it. When he got the message saying that Ayeka had to leave he thought it would be a good time to give me back the money."

"What are the gowns for?"

"I can't tell you. You have to wait like everyone else."

"Fine," Tenchi grumbled. "Why are we going to the toy store?"

"I want to buy Ryo-Ohki and Sasami some toys."

They finally came to the store. Ryoko bought a Hello Kitty doll for Ryo-Ohki and a porcelain doll for Sasami. 

Tenchi was about to ask Ryoko why she bought toys and didn't buy sake instead when Ryoko said something. Tenchi didn't hear so he asked her what she said. "What time is it Tenchi?"

"It's 11:47."

"We better get home."

"Okay."

Ryoko and Tenchi started running to the exit. They didn't want to be late for lunch. Sasami said that she was making a new dish. 

The two made it just in time for the bus. This time there weren't many people on the bus. Tenchi and Ryoko sat in the front.

Tenchi started the conversation. "So Ryoko, what are you going to do with your extra money?"

"I'm going to keep it."

The bus reached the stop near the Masaki house. Ryoko and Tenchi got out. Once they were out they ran all the way home because they were hungry. They reached the house and found it unusually quiet. 


	3. chapter three

CHAPTER THREE:

CHAPTER THREE:

As Ryoko and Tenchi went through the front door they saw Sasami and Washu staring at a box not knowing what to do with it. Ryoko burst out laughing. The noise broke Washu and Sasami out of the trance.

"Oh hello Little Ryoko," said Washu. Ryoko winced at 'Little Ryoko.'

"What the heck are you two doing," Ryoko inquired while giggling.

"We were trying to find a way to put your package in you room," Sasami answered still perplexed.

"I'll take it up there myself." Ryoko picked up the box and teleported to her room. She came back downstairs and took Mayuka from Washu. 

"Oh dear. I forgot all about her," Ryoko's mother, Washu, said.

Sasami went to the kitchen to get lunch ready. Ryo-Ohki followed her, but first she changed into her humanoid form.

"Man am I hungry," Tenchi said.

"I bet Mayuka's hungry too," Ryoko scowled at Washu.

"It's not my fault. She didn't make any sound," Washu answered back.

"I'll go get Grandpa," Tenchi said over his shoulder when he walked away.

"And I will set the table for lunch," said Washu.

Mayuka started to cry. Ryoko got a bottle of milk and fed her. Mayuka finished after she drank half the bottle. 

"You must have been hungry," commented Ryoko. She got ready to burp Mayuka when she heard a crash.

At Galaxy Police Headquarters earlier that day……

"We're here," Kiyone announced. _Where could everyone be? _ She asked herself.

All of a sudden she heard a scream. "Ahhh! Help me!" some person screamed. 

Kiyone and Mihoshi ran towards the scream. They saw the General of Detectives lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Mihoshi ran to her side. "What happened?" Mihoshi asked.

"The class A-3 criminal Soji escaped from his cell," the general answered slowly.

Kiyone saw him run down the hall out of the corner of her eye. She started to run after him but Mihoshi called to her. "What should I do?"

"Take the general to the hospital and I will go get back up or something to slow down Soji. I'll call for you through our watches if I have a problem, okay?" 

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will," Kiyone said as she ran after Soji.

Mihoshi got her first aid kit out and started to clean the general's wounds. After she was done with that Mihoshi saw other GP officers head in the same direction as Kiyone.

Mihoshi grabbed an officer's arm. "What happened? Why weren't there other officers here?" Mihoshi asked the officer.

The officer replied gravely, "Soji escaped from his cell. Other officers weren't at this area because he usually is asleep or eating. And we received the message too late." The officer left as soon as he was done talking.

Mihoshi carried the general to the hospital because she was hurt badly and she became unconscious a few minutes when the officers left. It took Mihoshi quite some time to get to the hospital. When she finally got there, there were not the same amount of doctors and nurses as there was.

Mihoshi brought the general to one of the beds. As she laid her down, the general awoke. "Thank you for saving my life," the general said. The general fell asleep.

Suddenly an alarm went off. Next someone on the speakerphone said that all officials needed to report to Sector 17. Mihoshi didn't want to leave the general's side but a doctor insisted she go. So Mihoshi left. As she went down the halls she saw more and more officers go in the same direction.

All the officials finally made it to their destination. Mihoshi saw Kiyone and went to best friend's side. Mihoshi saw that her friend was injured, but thankfully not critically injured.

"Every officer was called here because as you heard Soji escaped from his cell. Through the security system we have found out that Soji has not left the Headquarters. We all will splint up, four people each group," announced a burly colonel. 

Kiyone, Mihoshi, and two other First Class Detectives went to Sectors 18 and 19 to search for Soji. After an hour of searching they found some blood drops. They assumed Soji got injured while fighting off an officer; he also didn't have anything to cover up his wounds. The group followed the drops of blood until Soji surprised them.

Soji jumped onto the nearest GP officer who was Kiyone. Mihoshi and the other officers fired at him. Soji grabbed Kiyone by the neck and lifted her up in the air. She struggled to get down but he tightened his grip. 

Mihoshi fired at Soji until he turned around where Kiyone's back faced Mihoshi. The other two officers got behind Soji and stunned him. He lost his grip on Kiyone and she fell to the ground.

Soji also fell to the ground. Kiyone and the other officers handcuffed Soji. While they were doing so, Mihoshi called her superiors to come to Sector 19. 

A colonel and two majors came in a rush. They saw that the four First Class Detectives captured Soji. The colonel called all the officers to Sector 19. He wanted to give a promotion to the detectives in front of everyone. 

_Finally_, Kiyone thought_I finally get the promotion I deserved!_ Right then the colonel called her name. Kiyone was very grateful.

The colonel also called Mihoshi's name but she said she would rather patrol the solar system that earth was in than be promoted. The colonel said she could do so even if she was promoted. 

"Alright! Would you like to still patrol the same solar system and be promoted Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked.

Kiyone nodded her head in agreement. "If it's all right with you Colonel," Kiyone said.

"It's fine with me," he answered back.

Mihoshi and Kiyone hugged each other and told the colonel they would like to go back home. He said it was okay.

The two partners ran to their ship. Kiyone told the ship to go straight to earth. While they were in the earth's atmosphere Kiyone made the Yagami do flips and that's the crash Ryoko heard. 


	4. chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR:

CHAPTER FOUR:

Ryoko came out the door with baby Mayuka to see what made the crash. When she saw Mihoshi come through the forest she immediately thought Mihoshi crash-landed the spaceship. After Mihoshi, Ryoko saw that Kiyone was crying. 

Ryoko teleported to Kiyone's side. "Did Mihoshi crash your ship again," Ryoko said sighing.

"No, actually it was me this time," Kiyone replied.

"Really," Ryoko said utterly amused, "How did you do it then?"

"I was making the Yagami do flips while in the earth's atmosphere."

"Hahahahaha! Good job Kiyone! What made you do it in the first place?"

" Mihoshi and I just got promoted today." 

They started walking back to the Masaki house. Everyone came from wherever to see what crashed. They also assumed it was Mihoshi who crashed the ship but they saw she had a smile on her face and she usually was sad that the spaceship crashed.

Mihoshi ran over to Washu, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki to tell them about the good, no great news. "Guess what?" Mihoshi asked ecstatically.

"What?" Washu and Sasami asked at the same time.

"Kiyone and I got promoted! The best part is we still get to patrol this solar system!"

Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Mihoshi jumped up and down happily. Ryoko, with Mayuka, and Kiyone made to the house just in time when Sasami realized the lunch was almost ready. By that time Tenchi and Yosho also made it for lunch.

"Let's all wait inside at the table while Sasami finishes up with lunch," Yosho said.

"Okay," everyone replied.

They all went inside. Sasami brought out her new dish. It was stir-fried noodles and little peppers with some sauce. Everyone started digging in.

"What was all the jumping up and down you girls did?" Yosho asked.

Kiyone answered, "Mihoshi and I received a promotion. Yet we do not have to leave this solar system. We can still patrol it."

Tenchi and Yosho were very happy. "Do you think Father will be also happy Grandfather?" Tenchi asked Yosho.

"No doubt about it," replied Yosho chuckling. 

After lunch Kiyone and Mihoshi decided to go to the onsen. Later they went to work out. They were sleepy before dinner so they went to bed.

Right before dinner Nobuyuki came home from work. The people who were left and not doing something were Yosho, Washu, Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki, and Mayuka. They were talking about something that Nobuyuki didn't understand. Of course Mayuka couldn't talk though it seemed like she was excited as everyone else.

"Why is everyone so excited? Where is Ryoko? Did Kiyone and Mihoshi come back yet?" the father asked curiously.

Yosho answered his son-in-law, "Everyone is excited because Miss Ryoko is working on a project she won't tell us about. She only asks of us men to wear something nice after dinner and to go outside near the lake. Kiyone and Mihoshi are sleeping after a hard day of work. That should answer your questions."

Right then Sasami brought out the supper. Everyone slowly quieted down to eat. Sasami was about to get Ryoko, but stopped because she was at the table.

When Ryoko was done eating she went up to her room. She brought the project outside near the lake. Ryoko then set everything up. 

She went back inside and told Washu and Sasami to follow her upstairs to her room. When they left the men also did. Nobuyuki and his son were confused. Yosho told them not to worry, Ryoko would soon tell them about what she was doing. 

Up in Ryoko's room, Washu and Sasami saw the new gowns. Sasami ran to her dress and quickly changed into it. Washu asked why there were two green dresses. Ryoko said she didn't know if her mother would want to be Washu-san or Washu-chan. Washu decided she would become Washu-san.

As Washu changed to her adult self she asked Ryoko a question. "What will you do with the extra gown?"

"I guess Ryo-Ohki can wear it," answered Ryoko.

"Well, bring her up here then."

Ryoko changed into her gown before she went to get her ship. "Ryo-Ohki! Come up to my room please," Ryoko called to the cabbit.

Ryo-Ohki came bounding up the stairs. Ryoko told the cabbit to change into her humanoid form. As Ryo-Ohki changed to her other form Sasami brought her in the room to change clothes. Washu also changed into her new dress.

Once they ladies were done they went out to the new dance floor. The men were already there in some suits. They were marveling at the dance floor. 

"Wow," remarked Tenchi, "Where did you get this Ryoko?"

"I ordered it from a catalog and put it together," Ryoko replied proudly. "Let's dance!"

Ryoko turned on the music. The music was a slow song. Washu and Nobuyuki started waltzing, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Yosho started dancing, so that left Ryoko and Tenchi.

"Um…. Ryoko would you like to dance?" Tenchi asked while scratching his head.

"Yes, thank you for asking," Ryoko said while moving closer to him.

"You look beautiful Ryoko," Tenchi complemented.

"Thanks. You look handsome."

Tenchi started to blush. The song later ended. Ryoko sighed sadly. The next song was a lively one. Ryoko liked being near her love. 

Everyone switched partners; Washu with Yosho, Ryoko with Nobuyuki, and Tenchi with Sasami. Ryo-Ohki decided not to dance even though her friend (Ryoko) insisted she dance.

"So…" Nobuyuki asked Ryoko, "Why did you go to all this trouble to put together a dance and everything?"

"I thought maybe me and Tenchi could become closer," Ryoko said bluntly.

"Well I'll tell Katsuhito not to dance with you so you can only be with my son."

"No, you don't have to. I want to tell him thank you." 

The song ended and everyone changed partners. Ryoko asked Yosho if he would like to dance and he said he would love to. Sasami and Nobuyuki danced together and Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki danced. Washu-san sat that dance out. It was another fast one. 

"Thank you for keeping my project a secret Yosho. And for holding my money so I wouldn't spend it," Ryoko told Tenchi's grandfather.

"You are very welcome sweet child," Katsuhito said.

"I've one last request." 

"Go ahead and ask away." 

"I request that you not dance with me for the rest of the night. I wish to dance only with Tenchi."

"That is done. But what of the other ladies? Should I tell them not to dance with Tenchi also?"

"Yes please."

The two partners didn't talk for the rest of the dance. After it ended Yosho talked to Washu, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki. He asked them not to dance with Tenchi for the rest of the 'ball.' They agreed even though Sasami wanted to dance with Tenchi another time.

When the next song played everyone decided to leave Ryoko and Tenchi alone instead of dancing. Tenchi was curious as to why his family was leaving. Ryoko told him not to worry about them.

"Tenchi do you like my project?" Ryoko asked curiously.

"Yes I do. It's very interesting. What made you decide to do this?" Tenchi commented.

"I don't wish to tell." Ryoko started blushing profusely.

"Ryoko you're blushing." Tenchi began to tease Ryoko.

They didn't talk for a few minutes because they were stuck in their own thoughts. _I wonder why Ryoko put together this little project of_ _her's_? Tenchi asked himself wonderingly. _Did she do this so she could get_ _closer to me or something_? Tenchi began to blush.

"Ryoko? Did you do this so you could get closer to me?" Tenchi asked.

_Should I tell him? I do want him to know how much I love him so I_ _guess I will_. Ryoko thought.

"Yes. Tenchi I did this for you. I want you to know how much I love you."

"Ryoko, I'm very flattered. Thank you." 

"Oh… you're welcome I guess." When Ryoko said that she looked hurt. She thought Tenchi would tell her he loved her. Ryoko started crying.

"Ryoko, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I didn't say the right thing." Tenchi tried to comfort her by hugging her but she pushed him away.

"No, it's my fault. I should've known you would rather love a princess than an ugly demon women."

"You have it all wrong Ryoko. I love you," Tenchi said it with so much compassion and feeling that Ryoko cried even more. He saw that he really did love Ryoko and that saying it to her made him realize it.

"Thank you." Ryoko teleported to her room.

"Thank you?" Tenchi walked over to the back door. He saw that everyone, even Kiyone and Mihoshi who were supposed to be asleep, had watched him and his love dance and heard him tell her his true feelings. 

Tenchi started to blush as he walked through the door and his family congratulated him. Tenchi even saw his daughter Mayuka clapping. When he looked back at everyone he noticed that one person was missing and he didn't mean Ryoko. 


	5. chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE:

CHAPTER FIVE:

DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put this in the other chapters. Noitchi, Katsuchan, and Soji are MY characters and you may NOT have them. If you want to use them for a story please ASK me FIRST. And don't take my story. If you want it on your site, ask me first. (I doubt anybody would want to anyway.)

Earlier that day on the Juraian ship…

Ayeka was thinking about the dream she had last night. It was about a wedding. But the strange thing was it wasn't her wedding.

It was a beautiful wedding though. There were many guests, a few on the bride's side and many on the groom's side. Ayeka chose to sit on the bride side even though she didn't know why. When the groom came into view Ayeka gasped. It was Tenchi. 

_How could this be_?! The princess asked herself.

The princess didn't want to think who the bride to Tenchi could be. Ayeka was hoping against hope that it could be Mihoshi or maybe Kiyone, but it could not be that devil woman. When _she_ came into view Ayeka was unusually calm and she even had tears of joy in her eyes.

When the lovers said 'I do', Ayeka woke up. It was a nightmare. She hated the thought that her friend would get married without her. Ayeka remembered that a couple of days ago she and Ryoko got really drunk and promised each other that they wouldn't marry without the other saying I do the same time as they were. Even if one of the friends were marrying Tenchi.

Ayeka came back to reality when one of her guardians called to her, "Princess Ayeka. Princess Ayeka?" Kamidake said.

"Yes," replied the princess.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Now what is it that you wanted?"

"The ship has come into view of Jurai. Also your father wishes you to rest when we reach the palace."

"Alright." That was the only thing the princess said.

Ayeka went over to the window. She saw the Juraian gardens and couldn't believe how changed they were. The pond was much larger than it used to be, almost like a lake. Most of the flowers were from other planets and Ayeka saw that there were few Juraian plants.

After a few more minutes the ship arrived near the palace. Ayeka's parents, Auntie Funaho, and a handsome young Juraian were waiting for her outside the palace doors. Ayeka wondered who that man could be.

_I wonder who that could be_? _He looks familiar_, Ayeka thought. 

The young man looked up at Ayeka as she walked over to her family. When their eyes met Ayeka blushed. _He's handsome_. At the thought Ayeka turned even redder.

"AYEKA! My daughter! How have you been?" Misaki went over to her daughter and gave her a big bear hug. "I've missed you sooo much!" 

Ayeka hugged her mother back. The princess went over to her father and stepmother. Ayeka bowed to the emperor and hugged Funaho.

"Ayeka. I wish for you to have a good rest before I talk to you tomorrow. If you wish, you may call your brother or anyone else," Azusa said.

Ayeka was very shocked at this. Her father changed much. Ayeka even showed her shock by having her mouth open.

"Ayeka. Does a cabbit have your tongue?" The emperor said jokingly and laughing. "I bet you wonder who this could be."

"Uh huh," Ayeka said while nodding her head.

"This is Noitchi. He came to Jurai a few years ago. His father is one of our allies. Noitchi shall be your new hus- guardian."

Ayeka didn't hear her father's mistake and Azusa noticed. He and his wife moved slowly into the palace. Ayeka didn't notice because she was talking to her new "guardian." They also went into the palace.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Noitchi. I would love to talk to you more but I have to go rest," Ayeka told the prince. Ayeka left to her room and Noitchi went to the throne room where he was to speak with Azusa.

Ayeka changed into her pajamas and went to bed. She was thinking about her dream. What did it mean? While the princess was thinking about her dream she remembered she could call Tenchi or whoever. 

Ayeka picked up a transceiver and reached Washu's lab. "Yes who is it?" Washu asked. She sounded like she was far away.

_Probably working on a new invention_. Ayeka thought to herself. "It's me, Ayeka."

"Oh hello Ayeka. How are you?" Washu sounded closer that time.

"I'm fine Washu. How are you?"

"Always the same but I can't find Ryoko which is very frustrating."

"Have you tried looking near Funaho? That's where I found her when Tenchi slapped her. What happened?"

"I'll go tell Ten-Mihoshi and Kiyone to look for her there."

"Washu, you didn't answer my question."

"Why did you call?"

"WASHU!"

"WHAT! Oh right. We had this thing…here talk to Tenchi, let me get him first."

"Washu!" Ayeka was getting pretty angry right now. _What happened over there_?

After a few minutes Tenchi came on. "Hello Ayeka. How are you?"

"I'm fine!"

"Whoa Ayeka. Now what is that you wanted?"

"I just wanted to tell you we landed safely and I don't know when I'll be home. Oh and where's Ryoko? Washu said she was missing."

"Ryoko is somewhere."

"We found her everyone!" Mihoshi called. "She was at Funaho!"

"Well I guess that answers my question. Why did she leave?" Ayeka asked.

"Why she left is my question too. All I said was, 'I love you.' That's it."

Ayeka gasped. Right then Tenchi realized what he said. "Ayeka I meant to tell you differently and not right out like that."

Ayeka dropped the "phone" and started sobbing. When Ayeka finished crying she told Tenchi to tell Sasami that she missed her and that she would call when she was ready. Tenchi said goodbye and so did the princess.

The princess went to bed and slept until the next day. When she was getting dressed her father called for her. Ayeka went into the throne room where her mother, father, Funaho, and Noitchi were waiting for her.

"Ayeka, your mother and Funaho decided that I tell you the truth. Noitchi is not really your new guardian, he will be your new husband," Azusa said.

"I understand. It is best for the empire," replied Ayeka.

"Now I will not take this sort of rebel- What did you say?!"

"I understand that by marrying Noitchi it is good for Jurai. I have two conditions though."

"Tell me what you wish." Azusa still had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"First I wish that I get to know my fiancé better and second I hope that our marriage is when I wish it to be." Ayeka had a difficult time holding up her composure because of last night.

"As you wish daughter. Now lets go eat breakfast."

The royal family and guest went to eat. They had some conversations about politics and such. After they were done Azusa went to the Council to talk about the upcoming marriage. Ladies Funaho and Misaki were thinking about whom to invite to the wedding. Ayeka and Noitchi went out to the garden to talk.

When they reached the garden the couple went to a bench. Noitchi motioned for Ayeka to sit with him.

"Princess Ayeka what is wrong?" Noitchi asked with true concern.

"Oh nothing," replied the melancholy girl.

"You know you shouldn't lie to people princess. Now what is wrong."

Ayeka knew she couldn't lie to him if they were to be married. The princess told the prince everything. About how she was looking for Yosho and how she met Tenchi. Then she told about the fights with Ryoko for his love. Ayeka told about Mihoshi, Kagato, Washu, Mayuka, and everything else.

Noitchi didn't interrupt once. All he did was listen and comfort Ayeka when she got to the night before.

When Ayeka finished she started bawling. "Oh! How could he choose that monster woman? I loved him more than her! I know it!"

"Princess Ayeka. From what you told me, you already knew Tenchi loved Ryouko. I think you never wanted to lose. But I can understand how it must be to lose against your rival and not receive love," Noitchi told her. That's how I feel. The prince thought.

After some more conversations they went back inside to go over some wedding plans. They finished and had some dinner. Azusa told Ayeka that there was going to be a ball to honor the upcoming wedding. Finally it was time for bed.

AN: Yeah, yeah. I know it was rushed. I don't remember what I was going to do. I know I should have put some notes in the other chapters but I sent them in before I realized that. As for the dates, let's just say its May 25, 2001 when the story first started so in my next chapters you'll see a date. If you have any questions concerning my fic, e-mail me at [iamryouko_hakubi@yahoo.com][1] or [crybabigurl610@yahoo.com][2]. Either or is fine with me. ^_^ Peace, love, and COOKIES! hehe

   [1]: mailto:iamryouko_hakubi@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:crybabigurl610@yahoo.com



	6. chapter six

CHAPTER SIX:

CHAPTER SIX:

DATE: May 28, 2001 

TIME: 6:00 A.M.

LOCATION: Okinawa (?), Japan-Masaki Shrine 

It was a bright and sunshiny day at the Masaki house. Ha! You wish! It was a dark and gloomy morning. No one was up yet. Too depressing it seems. Wait, is that humming I hear? DAMN! It IS a bright and sunshiny day! Damn Washu! Oh it WASN'T Washu? Oh…Damn that Ryoko! Happy just because the farmer boy said, 'I love you.' 

What the heck is she doing?! She's CLEANING!? It's the end of the world everyone! Run for your lives! Ahhhh!!!! 

####TECHNICAL DIFICULTIES####

Aha, I'm okay. Anyway, it was a bright and sunshiny day at the Masaki house. The sun was out and the birds were…uh, aren't they supposed to be singing? Hmm, I think they're playing croquet. What the heck?! Birds can't play CROQUET! Oh wait, this is my world we're in. ^^;;;;

As I was saying, it was a bright and sunshiny day at the Masaki shrine. The sun was out and the birds were singing. Sasami was cooking and Ryoko was cleaning. What the heck?! I still don't understand this. Washu came out of the lab claiming she had made a dimension reality converter, whatever that is. (^_~) Mihoshi and Kiyone came back from an early patrol. Basically the family was ready for breakfast. (Shut up, shut up, shut up!)

"Breakfast is ready!" Sasami called out. 

Everyone rushed down or to the table. *THUMP* "Oops. Sorry Nobuyuki," Ryoko called from the dinner table. "Didn't mean to run you over." 

"Oomph, that's okay Ryoko," Nobuyuki answered while getting up. "I saw something interesting…POLKA DOT UNDERWEAR!" *WHAM* "Nobuyuki no baka," Ryoko said while walking back to the table. Everyone had sweat drops when they saw what happened to Nobuyuki. "So, what's for breakfast Sasami?" Ryoko asked sweetly. 

"Uh…_eggs_ and _bacon_ or _ham_ or is it _lettuce_…no, its _noodles_ and _brownies _(Umm…ramyun and brownies…yummy.)…Uh…I don't remember how to say it in English," Sasami sweat dropped.

"That's okay!" ::Victory sign:: 

::sweat drops:: "Uh…Ryoko are you feeling well?" Kiyone asked. 

"Yes! I am feeling ABSOLUTELY wonderful. I think we should eat now, don't you?" ::grin and glowing::

"…Uh…yes?"

"Sasami dearest! Could you pass me the eggs please?" Ryoko asked.

::nervous smile and sweat drop:: "Okay!" the princess replied while passing the bacon.

"Uh, Sasami - chan, this is bacon."

"Oh yes of course," Sasami took back the bacon and handed the eggs over to Ryoko. "Here you go!"

"Arigato!" (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto. Domo…domo… Tee hee! ^_~)

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly with only a few sweat drops and cries from the baby Mayuka. After thus the odd morn' all thee family members went about their days. The GP officers watched the odd contraption called the 'television'. Hopefully the evil demon whilst not take thine souls, good officers. Onto thee rest of the good people of Masaki shrine. Thee odd boy, Tenchi, chose to do some chores. One for the evil creature called, 'Ryo-Ohki'. ::shudder:: Please! Do not 'miya'! Ye frighten me, demon emperor! The kind, sweet princess washed the dishes with the help of the demon Ryoko. Ryoko da' bomb! ^_^ Anyway, Washu continued to work on her newest invention; Nobuyuki went to work and Katsuhito went to the shrine to read Shoujo manga…uh, I mean…he went to meditate. Yea…that's right. (Yes, Shoujo manga. The priest went to read GIRL'S COMIC BOOKS.) Anyway…up on the roof we see that Ryoko has finished cleaning the dishes. (Obviously!)

Ryoko was looking toward the sky meditating about the night before. Did Tenchi really mean what he said? (I hope not! J/k) Well, I hope so. Ryoko took a sip of her saki. Wonder why Ayeka hasn't called yet? Oh well, I'll call her later if I have time. *stepstepstep* "Ryoko, I wanted to talk to about last night," Tenchi said.

Ryoko turned around to see Tenchi walk towards her. "Yes, I wanted to talk to," Ryoko told the (dumb, dumb) boy. Tenchi sat next to the pirate. 'Ello maties(?)! This be tha sail boat Kimchi! Right na we be findin ut wat Tenchi gon' tell Ryoko. "Would you SHUT UP! I'm trying to find out too!" *THUNK* *BUMP* "Now what were you saying Tenchi?" Ryoko asked in her sweetest of voices.

::sweat drop:: "I just wanted to say that I really do love you." "Boo! Ryoko! You deserve better! Someone like human Kamidake, or Hotsuma, or future Trunks ::drool::, or boy Ranma, or young Yosho ::drool::, or Leon!" "I thought I told you to shut up! Where's that damn saki bottle?" "You mean this one?" ::Holds up bottle Ryoko threw at her(me):: "Argh! I'll kill you if you don't shut up!" "Fine! crybaby." 

"I love you too, Tenchi. I always have. I love you sooo much!" ::bear hug::

"Ryoko…can't…breathe…"

"Oops! Gomen." Tenchi is blue in the face and can barely do anything. "Maybe this will help." Ryoko gives Tenchi a passionate kiss. Tenchi kisses back with much more passion. "Ahh, how cute," the girls, minus Sasami, say at once. "Ah, ah…it's not what you think!" Ryoko said. "We weren't going to do anything."

"We know!" "Ryoko," Kiyone says. "And Tenchi, its time to eat."

"We're coming," the prince said. And with that, they leave for lunch.

AN: Okay…I was NOT hyper. (Wish I was…) I decided to do something odd for this chapter. Hopefully ya'll want to read the rest of my story. Sorry if it scared you, but I needed something WAY different. My story was just…bleh; it was going down the drain. I had writer's block and this helped a bit. Hope ya guys liked it! ^_^ Oh yeah, that kiss thing…didn't know how to end the chapter. Review please! An-yung! (Good-bye!)


	7. hehe

Kimchee! It shall no longer exist! The food will of course! So all you people who don't like kimchee will still be able to crinkle your nose when you smell it! Mwuhahahahaha!

If you read my bio thing you will know what I am about to say. I have no passion what so ever to continue and/or finish this story. For all of you who 'loved, enjoyed, thought it great, etc.' the fic, sorry. There are much, much, much better stories out there and also much better writers than me. I'm sure you'll all live. Ha! Of course you will! I have two other stories coming out. Well, that's all!

~ Ryouko

"I am big scary man! Run for you lives!"


End file.
